Streaking
by Zekoi
Summary: AU: A story of streaking, get away cars, running like hell and friendship. Implications of NaruSasu


**Written for a prompt in a Naru/Sasu community. The Prompt was streaking down the 20 yard line during homecoming.**

"Naruto, this is the worst idea that you have ever had

"Naruto, this is the worst idea that you have ever had."

"Shut up Sasuke. You just need to learn to live a little!"

Sasuke glared at his blond best friend as they stood in the shadows a short distance away from their school's football stadium. It was the biggest game of the year, Homecoming. The Konoha foxes verses their arch rivals the Oto snakes (and whoever had come up with the names for these schools, in Sasuke's opinion, was a complete idiot).

Every year someone streaked across the field during Homecoming game. Some idiot had done it once and it had become a sort of tradition.

This year they were the idiots that were doing the streaking.

So there they stood; the trench coats they were wearing were the only things that were hiding their indecency. The only other things on their bodies were their tennis shoes and ski masks that they would pull down for when their run began. Sasuke held his coat close to his body, trying to keep in the warmth and hide his more private areas.

"We're going to get caught!"

"No we won't," Naruto said cheerfully. He turned toward the stadium and saw that the second quarter had just ended; which signaled the start of the halftime show.

Which meant it was time to start.

Naruto turned to his friend and before the other male could make another comment, he grabbed his wrist and began running toward the stadium. There would be a few minutes of set up before the halftime show and that would give them enough time to run across the field and—hopefully—get the hell out of there (Sakura, who was helping reluctantly, was waiting in her car near the entrance for their escape).

He pulled his mask down over his face with his free hand and, with a quick glance back, noticed that Sasuke had done the same with his own mask.

"You ready Sasuke?"

They were almost there. There were only a few more feet before they were going to expose themselves to the whole school. The Uchiha didn't answer right away but when he did it brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"…yea. Let's get this over with."

With that said they reached the light of the stadium. Naruto let go of his friend's hand and he threw his trench coat to the ground (which was a shame really…he had liked that coat too…). He turned quickly to his companion and was happy to see that the stoic Uchiha had thrown his off too.

Now they had to run like hell.

Taking the lead (and ignoring the cheers and jeers from the crowd) Sasuke dashed past the blonde and began making his course to the exit. Wasting no time (especially seeing that the security guards were doing their jobs and beginning their chase), he ran full speed after his best friend.

After a few close calls, they were able to make it out of the stadium and into the parking lot. They stopped and looked around the stadium wildly. Security was on their tail and they had to get out of there soon…where was Sakura?

Their question was answered when the sound of a car engine cause them to look a few feet away. It was Sakura with the 'get away' car. They ran to her car and quickly jumped into the back seat. With the boys inside of her car she pulled out of the spot she was in and drove away.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look out of the back window of the car and were able to see the guards looking around the lot, looking very winded and confused.

Now that they were in the clear they pulled their masks off of their heads and were able to take a breath of relief. The grabbed the towels that Sakura had put in the back seat (to cover certain areas in her presence) and placed them over their legs.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked to the side and saw that Sasuke giving him a death glare.

"We're never doing that again."

"And if you two do," Sakura added in from the front seat. "You guys are going to have to find another get away car!"

Naruto laughed at his friends words and slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. That sure was an exciting little adventure. Too bad it would never happen again.

Sasuke had a cute butt after all.


End file.
